Mi Vida con L
by Teddy Bear Moony
Summary: ESTOY CORRIGIENDO LA HISTORIA! ¿Cual fue la verdadera razon para que L sea ese detective tan infalible? ¿Como hizo para superarse y ser quien es? ¿Tuvo familia? Claro, todos tenemos a alguien. Yo solo tengo a mi tio y a mi hermano, quien no sabe que escribo esto, ¡Asi que no le cuenten nada! Yo les respondere a sus preguntas sobre el pasado de L, mi hermano.
1. Jaque Mate

**La historia empezara al revés, este capitulo es de introducción pero a la vez es el ultimo.**

 **.**

 **Jaque Mate.**

 **.**

 _5/11/2004, Japón_

.

L se caía de su silla, agonizando en cámara lenta, pero su par no lo veía, ya que esta gritaba y golpeaba una pantalla mientras lloraba. En cuanto el golpeo el suelo, ella se giró a causa del ruido sordo que se escuchó; Esa imagen hizo que algo dentro de ella se quebrara, podía aguantar que se fuera uno, pero si se iban los dos que se fuera ella también, no soportaría estar sin ambos.

-¡NO, NO, NO, NOOO! ¡POR FAVOR NO!-grito mientras corría a su lado, empujando a ese maldito mentiroso de su lado- ¡ELLE NO PU¡!

L la siguió con la mirada a medida que todo se oscurecía, hasta que…

.

Ella pudo moverse hasta el hombro de su hermano, noto que el la miro, pero sus ojos ahora estaban cerrados. Diez segundos después ambos jóvenes yacían muertos.

.

…apareció una luz blanca, brillante y del tamaño de una puerta, enseguida llego su hermana. Ambos veían sus cuerpos, una típica escena de Shakespeare, caidos en el suelo y envueltos en un abazo mortal. Los agentes estaban en shock y el rey negro armando un teatro.

Su turno se había terminado, era hora de jugadores nuevos.

\- Nos vamos ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, supongo que a esa luz, la famosa luz blanca.

\- See ¿Estarán ahí? Espero no se enojen por reunirnos tan pronto.

\- No, van a entender el por qué.

\- ¿Nos vamos a encontrar de vuelta? Según la gitana aquella somos almas gemelas así que si hay otra vida ¡Prepárate para volver a soportarme!

\- Aah si, hasta la próxima vida entonces Em, siempre juntos.

\- ¡Sip! ¡Siempre! ¿Vamos?

Caminaron tomados de la mano hacia la luz y así dejaron este mundo.

.

 _05/12/2004,Wammy`s House, Inglaterra_

L ESTA MUERTO (descargando archivos al servidor Nº3 W )

L (3750 archivos) M (2340 archivos, 1 archivo se ha compartido al servidor Nº10 C )

\- ¿M? no es posible, pero ella hubiera detenido la cuenta. Ay niños, veamos este archivo.

.

 _5/12/2004, Apartamento/Cuartel de L Nº2 , Japón_

* SE HA INICIADO LA DESCARGA DEL ARCHIVO 2341, DESDE EL SERVIDOR CENTRAL PERSONAL DE L Y M*

\- ¿Qué rayos es eso?

\- ¿Cómo se inició esa descarga? ¿Y servidor central personal?

\- Al parecer la información se resguardo en un solo lugar. No creo que sea posible hackear ese servidor, en archivos comunes tenia medidas de seguridad excesivas, no me imagino en uno de uso personal.

*DESCARGA COMPLETA*

.

 _NOMBRE_ : Mi vida con L

 _ACTUALIZADO_ : 5/11/2004 18:47

 _TAMAÑO_ : 8.25 Mb

 _AUTOR_ : Shumara

 _UBICACIÓN_ : Ilocalizable

.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- ¡Ábrelo ya!

\- No…puede…ser.

\- ¿Eso es una autobiografía?

.

 _Inglaterra_

-Emma. Fue tan necesario el anonimato. Y tan inútil al final.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bien...con que lean me siento feliz, si desean dejen reviews. Bye bye**


	2. Prologo

**.**

 **PROLOGO.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo que escribo aquí, nadie mas lo sabe, se encuentra únicamente en mi memoria y en la de mi hermano. Algunas cosas son recordadas por otras personas, pero a esas personas hay que preguntarles un nombre falso ya que nadie nos conoce por nuestos nombres reales.

Luego de leer esta historia no importa si quieren investigarnos, no van a encontrar nada aparte de notas sobre un matrimonio asesinado, pero no sobre nosotros, aunque nuestra familia dice creer que también nos mataron ese día, en 1985, para el resto del mundo, nunca nacimos.

Ah, la muerte siempre nos pasó cerca, en algunos casos más que otros. Pero ahora es distinto, escuchamos campanas resonando en nuestra cabeza, perturbándonos en todo momento.

Desde que Higuchi murió esa sensación de peligro aumento y las campanas se empiezan a escuchar más fuerte, y esa shinigami jodida, con esa voz de película de terror nos dice que nuestro tiempo se agota y que moriremos casi al mismo tiempo, creo que se me erizaron hasta las cejas cuando lo dijo.

Igual no tenemos miedo a morir, solo que el caso no sea resuelto, pero eso no pasara, somos una caja de sorpresas.

Me voy con mi hermano que está en la azotes duchándose con la lluvia, está deprimido porque hoy las campanas suenan muy fuerte.

Ah!otra cosa, esto es como un diario íntimo, pero sin cursilería barata y amores adolescentes, es nuestra vida desde mi perspectiva, desde nuestra familia hasta L y M.

.

… _ **Había una vez…**_


	3. El Comienzo del Fin

**.**

 **El Comienzo del Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola soy M, mano derecha del famoso detective L. Muchos piensan que somos la misma persona o incluso nos creen casados.

Detrás de todo eso somos hermanos, amigos y apoyo el uno del otro.

Pero tal vez se pegunten, si no reconocen nuestros nombres, ¿Quiénes son L y M? ¿Son 1, 2 o más personas? Esas letras son nuestro nombre y rostro para el mundo.

Voy a contarles lo que recuerde y en la forma en que lo recuerdo, nuestras memorias comprueban que somos personas reales.

.

Bien, nuestra historia comienza con Noah Lawliet, un hombre bien parecido y algo timido. Llego un día al hospital Bellamy-Numerov, en el centro de Londres, a su primer día de trabajo como fisiatra. Alto, rubio y de ojos negros, ese es papá.

Helena Bellamy, hija del dueño del hospital Bellamy-Numerov, Jerry Bellamy. Pediatra y futura heredera de dicho hospital. Pelo negro, largo y ojos azules como zafiros. Esa es mamá y el abuelo , ambos excelentes personas. Solidarios y humildes.

Mama pasaba bastante tiempo en el hospital ya que tenía que practicar para obtener el puesto de presidenta del hospital, aunque no le era difícil porque era buena para los negocios y para dirigir gente. Helena y Noah se conocieron en el caso de un niño que necesitaba fisioterapia, y Noah era el que coordinaba sus sesiones y Helena era su doctora.

Se conocieron, se gustaron, empezaron a salir. Se casaron luego de 4 años en pareja, y a los 3 años de matrimonio llegamos mi hermano y yo. Mellizos de piel blanca y ojos negros, aunque al mes uno de mis ojos cambio, y tengo la mitad del ojo izquierdo azul zafiro, como los tenia mamá.

También fue la primera vez que más de 1 persona era heredero del hospital. Lo fundaron mis bisabuelos, William Bellamy y Alina Numerov, ellos solo tuvieron de hijo al abuelo Jerry, y este solo tuvo a mamá, así que el mando nunca tuvo que dividirse. El testamento del hospital decía que solo los descendientes de los abuelos William y Alina podían heredar el hospital, hablando claro solo los Bellamy Numerov. El hospital solo tuvo 3 dueños, los abuelos Will y Jerry, y mamá, ya que mi hermano y yo nunca pudimos recibir esa herencia.

Ustedes ya saben cómo es mi hermano, es frio, calculador, antisocial y reservado, y yo soy todo eso y todo lo contrario, soy algo bipolar, más adelante se daran cuenta.

Ah nuestros nombres cierto, solo los conocen nuestra familia y 2 personas más, sin contarnos a nosotros mismos. Elle y Emma, L y M, Ryuuzaki y Shumara . Esos somos.

El antes y después de nuestra vida se ubica hace 19 años, el 30/10/1985 en Londres.

El hospital parecía funcionar bien, el área privada era de calidad y el área publica mejoraba con apoyo del gobierno y parte de las ganancias del sector privado. Todos trabajaban en paz y en plena coordinación.

Todo iba bien hasta que uno de los directivos, el encargado de comprar el equipo médico, hizo un mal movimiento.

El sobrefacturaba los contratos, desde el 1982, pero nadie se quejaba del precio de las cosas porque eran muy necesarias. Mama hablo con la mañana del 30 de octubre de 1985, le dijo que sabía todo y le dijo que se le daría un mes para enmendar la situación. También supimos que llamo a alguien para que nos vigilara.

No tengo conocimiento de cómo paso, pero mamá empezó a sospechar alrededor de tres meses antes de enfrentarlo, y hablo con el cuándo se confirmaron sus sospechas.

Esa noche en que lo enfrento, el dia previo a Halloween y a nuestro cumpleaños numero 6, queríamos armar un campamento en el ático, que era nuestro cuarto de juegos y que tenía la puerta en nuestro ropero. Nos queríamos auto-regalar un campamento en familia.

Teníamos problemas para entrar colchones porque la puerta era chica, pero después de muchos empujones, golpes y minutos pudimos entrar los 4 colchones, también juntamos autos, puzles, dominós, muñecas, y muchos libros.

Con Elle aprendimos a leer casi a los 4 años, pero aprendimos a leer en ruso, la bisabuela Alina y el abuelo Jerry fueron rusos. Mamá de chica pensaba que la abuela Alina no sabía inglés, y aprendió ruso para hablar con ella, pero años después supo que la abuela si hablaba inglés. Ella nos enseñó a leer, escribir y hablar ruso. Más tarde papá nos enseñó francés e italiano, sus abuelas fueron francesa e italiana, y su madre, la abuela Julie, es francesa.

Luego de la lucha de Colchones y Juguetes vs Elle y Emma, buscamos unos libros para pasar el rato hasta que mamá y papá llegaran.

.

 _30 octubre, 1985._

 _._

 _\- Em ¿Qué hora es?_

 _\- Ni idea, prefiero preguntar, no tengo muchas ganas de decir que sé la hora porque me van a molestar para que diga yo, ¡Y no tengo ganas de ser un reloj para todos!_

 _\- ¡UFA! Me fijo yo. - salió al cuarto- ¡Ya son las 19:20!¡En 15 minutos llegan!- tenía una sonrisa hermosa en la cara, pero paso mucho tiempo para volver a ver esa sonrisa.._

 _\- ¡NIÑOS! ¿DONDE ESTAN?- esa es mamá. Estaban en la sala, pero no bajamos porque queríamos que subieran para mostrarles nuestra sorpresa_

 _\- Deben estar en su adorado ático, dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer allí.- desde el ático se escuchó que la voz de papá tembló cuando dijo esto._

 _\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Otra vez no por favor!-_ mamá no sabía si reír o llorar . Aunque no lo crean, el gran L era el que siempre hacia todas las travesuras y estas siempre terminaban con una penitencia.

.

Una vez Elle me corrió por todo el piso de arriba con la aspiradora, gritando y queriendo aspirarme las mejillas, y por eso papa se tropezó con el cable y rodo por las escaleras. En otra regamos los canteros del jardín. Terminamos jugando a peleas de barro y cuando nos fuimos a bañar se nos pasó la hora lavándonos a nosotros y la ropa, y nos enteramos de que habíamos demorado mucho cuando desde el baño en el 2do piso, escuchamos gritos, maldiciones y esas cosas que gritan los padres cuando se enojan. Claro que no sabíamos que había pisadas de barro por toda la casa. Las cuales tuvimos que limpiar. Nos quedamos sin domino, puzles, libros y otros por 1 semana.

Le di las gracias a mi hermano por esa pelea.

 _._

 _\- ¡Llegaron!-_ dijimos al mismo tiempo, a Elle le brillaban los ojos, y supongo que a mi también, ya que era el primer cumpleaños que íbamos a hacer algo distinto.

Desde el ático se escuchaba la conversación de mamá y papá, que hablaban sobre los contratos sobrefacturados. Aunque nosotros no sabíamos de que hablaban.

 _\- ¡El monto era casi del doble! ¿Cómo no iba a decirle nada? ya hay pruebas para encerrarlo, y si no devuelve el dinero ¡Será peor!- creo_ que los vecinos también escuchaban los gritos de mama.

 _\- Tranquila amor, esperemos que se resuelva y que no esté mezclado con grupos de mafiosos, ah ¿Llamaste a Quill?_

 _\- Sí, lo llame y me dijo que estuvo todo tranquilo, solo vinieron tu hermana Isabella con Lucy y Sebastián, a comer al mediodía y se fueron 14:30._

 _._

Yo estaba metida en el ropero escuchando y le contaba a Elle lo que oía.

 _._

 _\- ¿Qué?¿Estas escuchando? contratos mal, un mafioso y un tal Quill vigilándonos, ¡Esto está de locos Elle!_

 _\- ¿Me podes ayudar a juntar estos libros por favor?_

 _\- Estoy yendo, estoy yendo._

 _._

Apenas sali del armario, se escucho un ruido ensordecedor, una balacera caia sobre la casa. Corri hacia el armario de juguetes en donde se encontraba mi hermano, tapándose los oídos. Habrá durado 1 minuto, pero parecieron horas, y balas suficientes como para hacer bastante daño a una casa de madera como lo fue esa.

A los minutos de que las balas dejaran de caer, se escuchaban voces y pasos por la casa, y después una voz resonó en nuestro cuarto.

 _._

 _\- ¡JA JA! esa perra creyó que podría delatarme y mandarme a la cárcel, ilusa, solo me faltan esos niños para tener pase libre por el hospital y moverme bien, ¿Dónde están? ei John ¿Los niños?-_ ese era el hombre que mama descubrió. Tenia que ser el.

 _-¿Niños? No hay nadie más jefe, aquí hay una foto, son ellos ¿No?_

 _\- Sí, son ellos ¿En la casa de algún familiar buscaron? también tienen familia en el extranjero, en Francia y Rusia específicamente._

 _\- Si jefe, nadie los vio, los que vigilaban en el aeropuerto tampoco, se los trago la tierra, jefe ¿Terminamos aquí?_

 _\- Sí, vamos a darle calor a esta casa que está muy fría jajajaja ¡A ello muchachos!_

.

Mafiosos peores no he visto, todas nuestras cosas estaban ahí y ellos pensando que estábamos en otro país. Esperamos un par de minutos y decidimos asomarnos hasta nuestro ropero.

.

 _\- Elle ¿eso lo que pienso que es?_

 _\- Em estoy 100% seguro que van a prender fuego la casa._

 _\- Voy hasta la ventana a ver si se fueron.- la_ ventana del ático daba al frente de la casa _\- Si se están yendo, vamos rápido a buscar a mamá y papá._

 _\- Con cuidado Em, espera.- miro por la puerta del cuarto- Vamos ¿Qué es eso? ¡No podemos bajar!-_ había humo subiendo por la escalera _\- ¡Tenemos que ir con mamá y papá rápido Em!_

 _\- ¡Bajamos por el árbol en nuestra ventana y vamos por el frente de la casa!-_ en nuestra ventana un árbol tenía una de sus ramas, y a veces bajábamos por ahí para jugar a escondidas. También agarramos unas mochilas con ropa para cada uno _._

 _\- Ok, vamos con cuidado-_ me dijo mi hermano.

 _\- Sabes que trepo muy bien._

 _\- ¡No me importa! ten cuidado._

 _._

Cuando llegamos al frente, el humo salía por la puerta. Esta estaba salida de las bisagras y dentro todo destrozado por las balas, muebles, sillones, adornos. El frente de la casa estaba en peor estado, mientras las llamas estaban comiéndose la casa.

Nos quedamos allí parados, no podíamos movernos de la sorpresa y del terror que se estaba apoderando de nosotros.

Pero al pie de la escalera había algo que no vimos por el fuego, que con una ráfaga que movió las llamas, pudimos ver.

Eran nuestros padres, en charcos de sangre y calcinandose. Tal vez si los hubiéramos llamado a que subieran no estarían ahí. Esa fue la peor imagen que vi en toda mi vida, y nunca hablamos de ese momento hasta años después, cuando no nos dolía tanto.

A los cinco minutos doblaron en la esquina las patrullas y bomberos, supongo que los vecinos los llamaron.

 _._

 _\- ¿Ustedes viven aquí?_

 _-Sssi...-_ Elle contesto, yo no tenía voz.

 _\- Soy el oficial Carter, los llevare a la comisaria, no es seguro estar aquí, ¿Están heridos? ¿No? bien, vamos. Habla el oficial Carter, hay dos niños de la familia que están ilesos, los llevare a la comisaria para que me cuenten lo que sucedió y buscar a su tutor, cambio._

.

Desde el vehiculo vimos como la casa se derrumbó, consumiéndose por el fuego. Con Elle nos quedamos abrazados, sosteniendo con fuerza nuestras mochilas, mientras llorábamos en el asiento trasero de una patrulla.

En la comisaria nos preguntaron que había pasado. Le contamos todo lo que sabíamos, de los contratos, los hombres en nuestro cuarto, la charla de mamá y papá, y que querían buscarnos en casa de nuestra familia en el extranjero.

.

 _\- Bien niños, quédense aquí que voy a buscar a su tutor, no creo que pueda demorar en encontrarlo._

 _ **15 minutos después.**_

 _\- Niños, tienen visitas._

 _._

.

 **Por aquí lo dejo, espero les guste, todo lo que quieran opinar déjenlo en los comentarios :)**


	4. Nueva Vida

**.**

 **Nueva Vida y Superman Personal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _\- Buenas noches niños.-_ era un hombre alto, que vestía una gabardina negra con un sombrero a juego, usaba lentes y tenía una sonrisa amable _\- Mi nombre es Quillish Wammy, yo soy su tutor._

 _\- ¿Usted es el Quill que hablaban mamá y papá?-_ ¡Vamos gran L!

 _\- Sí, soy yo._

 _\- ¿Por qué no lo conocemos?_

 _\- Porque vivo en Winchester, y mi trabajo es demandante._

 _\- ¿Dónde conoció a nuestros padres?_

 _\- ¡Elle ya basta!_

 _\- Está bien Emma. Conocí a su madre cuando éramos niños. Soy dueño de un orfanato en Winchester, aquí tienen fotos, y nos iremos a vivir ahí.-_ nos dio un par de fotos, era una mansión blanca, llena de niños.

 _\- ¿U-u-uusted noss va a cu-cu-cuidar? ¿ N-no va a deja-ar que nos encuen-treeen verdad?-_ yo lloraba todo lo que no había podido llorar. Este hombre, desde ese momento en que lo conoci, me inspiro confianza y paz.

 _\- Claro que si Emma. Mientras esté en este mundo, siempre estaré para ustedes.-_ lo dijo con una sonrisa calmante, que logro que dejara de llorar _\- Saldre un momento para hablar con los policías, ya vuelvo._

Esa noche la familia Lawliet dejo de existir. Nuestras partidas de nacimiento se eliminaron. Las actas de matrimonio de nuestros padres donde figuraba nuestro nacimiento, se modificaron, como si ningún hijo hubiera nacido de ese matrimonio. Todos nuestros datos, fotos y documentos corrieron la misma suerte, estuvieran en la base de datos que estuvieran. Incluso si estaban en papel, lo que no se destruyó en el incendio se hizo desaparecer.

A nuestra familia se les dijo que nosotros quedamos vivos, pero se les ordeno olvidar nuestros nombres y no hablar de nosotros porque la mafia sabe que logramos salir vivos. Hasta ahora la familia ha cumplido su palabra.

El hospital ahora se llama Le Blanc y sus dueños son los directivos, incluyendo al mafioso.

Nuestra tumba es un panteón blanco, con los nombres de nuestros padres, sus fechas de nacimiento y muerte, y un epitafio en inglés, ruso y francés. Los idiomas de mi familia.

Llegamos a Winchester 3 horas más tarde, a las 23:00, del orfanato solo se veía un patio y el reflejo de un lago.

Se escuchaba unas campanas, que sonaban lejanas, en la ciudad, Elle se quedó escuchándolas con la mirada perdida, tuve que empujarlo para pasar dentro de la mansión. Esta era muy bonita, pisos brillantes, se veian los contornos de cuadros y algún jarron puesto por allí. Quillish nos mostró nuestra habitación, era blanca y grande, tenía dos camas, dos armarios, escritorio, biblioteca y baño.

 _\- Aquí es niños, espero les guste. Mañana el desayuno es a las 8, allí hay un reloj. ¡No se duerman que los diablillos comen rápido y mucho! Buenas noches.-_ nos dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla.

 _\- Gracias señor Wammy._

 _\- Solo Quillish o Quill, por favor._

 _\- Gracias Quillish.-_ le dijimos ambos.

En ese momento Quillish paso a ser algo así como nuestro guardián, nos cuidó, nos apoyó, nos dio todo el cariño que nos pudo dar y nos alentó a hacer lo que nos hiciera felices, pero siempre y cuando esto no hiciera daño, a nosotros y a los demás.

Quillish fue nuestro héroe, el que nos salvó de ir a cualquier orfanato, y de caer en manos de los mafiosos. A mis ojos era superman, pero era nuestro superman personal.

 _._

\- ¡Ay no! No puedo seguir leyendo, me pone triste, jefe, imagine que siempre pensamos en ellos como raros, fríos y muchas más cosas, y mire lo mal que pasaron. Debe haber sido traumático ver a sus padres así.

\- Matsuda si no quieres leer no lo hagas, solo tómalo como una forma de conocerlos mejor, Shumara no siempre, Eeeem bueno Emma, ¿Ella no te dijo siempre que te consideraba un amigo?

\- Si pero ¡!

\- Pues toma esto como una forma de conocerla, piensa que ella escribió su historia para que tú la leyeras y entendieras sus actos.

\- ¡Lo haré! No puedo deshonrar así la memoria de una amiga.

\- Bien Matsuda, te callas y nos dejas leer en silencio por favor.

\- Si Light.

 _._

 _\- Elle, ya son las 00 hs.- estábamos_ guardando y ordenando nuestras cosas, que eran mínimas, y tendiendo las camas.

 _\- No me digas "Feliz cumpleaños" por favor. Hace 3 horas y 55 minutos que dejo de ser feliz._

 _\- Ok…-_ me puse a llorar, mi hermano se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó, el también lloraba. Nos dormimos abrazados y llorando. Quillish vino a despertarnos a las 08:20 para desayunar.

 _\- ¡Vamos niños! ¡Ya es tarde para desayunar!-_ Quill nos sacudía.

 _\- Un poco mas._

 _\- ¡Tengo hambre!-_ dijo Elle estirándose.

 _\- Les guardare un lugar pero se apuran ¿Ok?_

 _\- Me quiero bañar, ¿Vamos?-_ me dijo mi hermano.

 _\- ¿Ahora? Quiero comer primero._

 _\- ¡AHORA! Emma._

Demoramos como media hora en la ducha, nos pusimos a jugar en el piso del duchero.

Ustedes dirán ¿Pero que les pasa a estos niños? ¿Acaban de perder a sus padres y están jugando? Pero eso fue solo el primer día. Los días se hicieron peores y luego empezaron a mejorar, como una montaña rusa. Nuestro ánimo subía y bajaba, pero siempre nos remordió en la consciencia el saber que hubiera pasado si hubiéramos llamado a nuestros padres a que subieran al ático con nosotros, probablemente los cuatro estaríamos muertos, o tal vez no.

Nuestros días en Wammy's los voy a resumir lo mas que pueda, fueron días felices y tranquilos, en materia de estar seguros. Pero nada es color rosa, a pesar de estar en el mejor ambiente, había algunas manzanas podridas. Nos molestaron por 3 años un grupo de varones 6 años mas grandes que nosotros, o sea que ellos tenían 12 años al momento en que llegamos al orfanato.

Nadie se juntaba con nosotros por ser raros, a mi hermano le decían raro en realidad pero como yo soy igual a el, era la rara también, muchos nos odiaron y muchos nos trataban bien por ser demasiado inteligentes. Mi hermano es más inteligente y eso lo hizo ser más odiado, ya que pasamos rápidamente a todos en los estudios.

Esa primer mañana en el lugar, nos hicieron un test para saber que tan inteligentes éramos, ya que Quillish siempre escucho los cuentos que le hacía mama sobre nosotros y nuestras locuras. Obviamente mi hermano me paso en nivel, pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que no lograban ver algo en lo que me destacara en tal test.

 _\- Emma, puedo ver que tu hermano es muy bueno deduciendo e intuyendo cosas, pero ¿Tu? ¿Hay algo que hagas muy bien?_

 _\- Trepar, saltar, hacer piruetas, girar y hacer asi- levante una pierna como para dar una patada, pero me enganche con la silla y me fui directo al suelo, mientras Elle y Quill se reían._

 _\- Hahahaha entendí entendí, jmm Emma ¿Te gustan las artes marciales?_

 _\- ¡SII!-_ Y así empezaron nuestros estudios en Wammy's. Matemáticas, idiomas, artes marciales, música, astronomía, química, estudio del cuerpo humano, tecnología, pintura, deducción y lógica, literatura y física, pero cada materia se dividia en unidades, estudiando varios campos del tema principal, no solo lo básico.

La primer noche decidimos juntar las camas, en nuestra casa estaban separadas por casi 2 metros, pero esa noche no queríamos dormir separados, estábamos algo atemorizados. Nos costo dormirnos.

 _._

De repente estaba de vuelta en casa, estaba totalmente quemada y en penumbra. ¿No fue destruida en el incendio? Iba con cuidado, había algo que me decía que no estaba sola. Recorrí toda la casa, no había más nadie, excepto que cuando llegue al cuarto de nuestros padres estos estaban sentados en su cama, todo estaba en su lugar, pero ennegrecido y con polvo, y ellos eran translucidos y tenían un brillo suave y blanco. Apenas puse un pie dentro de la habitación giraron la cabeza hacia mí, la mirada que tenían era de terror, como si yo los hubiera matado.

 _\- Tu nos dejaste morir-_ dijo mamá con voz grave _\- Gracias a ti estamos muertos._

 _\- No mama, no fui yo._

 _\- ¡Si! Si fueras tu hermano esto no hubiera pasado, el nos hubiera salvado._

 _\- ¡No! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¿Por que dicen eso?_

 _\- Nos mataste._

 _\- Si, es solamente tu culpa._

 _\- ¡No basta! yo los quiero._

 _\- Pero nosotros a ti no Emma, ya no te queremos, adiós._

 _\- ¡No se vayan! ¡NO SE VAYAN! ¡YO NO LOS MATE!-_ estos gritos me despertaron, estaba revolviéndome en la cama con mi hermano intentando sostenerme. El tenia una mirada rara y estaba pálido, claro que yo no sabia que el también había tenido una pesadilla, el me lo dijo tiempo después, años en realidad.

 _\- ¿Em estas bien?_

 _\- ¡Niños! ¿Están bien? ¿Qué paso?- hasta_ el cuarto de Quill habían llegado mis gritos ¡Wow!

 _\- ¡BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!-_ me tire a llorar en los brazos de Elle, pero el pobre apenas me pudo agarrar y nos caímos en la cama. Me abrazo como pudo, hasta que Quill intento levantarme en brazos pero yo no quería, pateleé para que me soltara y dejara que abrazara a mi hermano. Cuando me calme deje que me levantara.

Les conté mi pesadilla, me consolaron, y Elle me hizo prometer que encontraríamos al que hizo esto y le haríamos pagar. Y así llegamos a ser lo que somos. No sabíamos nada del hombre, sus datos, donde vivía, nada, la policía nunca hallo pruebas tampoco y el caso se cerró. Pero lo atraparíamos y lo meteríamos en la cárcel por arruinar nuestras vidas.

La primera vez que Harry y sus amigos empezaron a molestarnos, lo hicieron conmigo. En la mañana había llovido y yo quería ver caracoles, así que después de almorzar salí al patio a buscarlos, y ahí me cruzé con Harry, Jack, Alí, Iván y Nicholas. Todos de 12 años, y yo de 6.

 _\- ¡Miren quien está ahí! ¡La rara numero 2! El número 1 es tu hermano._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa que no estas con él? ¿Se aburrió de ti acaso?_

 _\- Déjenme o llamare a Roger.-_ yo estaba bastante asustada.

 _\- Oooh la rarita tiene miedo._

 _\- Si tenemos en cuenta que ustedes son 5 y son más grandes que yo, si tengo miedo._

 _\- Pero ¿¡Quién te crees!?-_ me dijo Alí empujandome, provocando que cayera en un charco de agua y barro _\- Pobre, es patética, vámonos chicos._

Me quede sentada en el charco unos minutos sin saber qué hacer. Cuando me levante salí corriendo a bañarme en mi cuarto, y mi mala suerte quiso que me los cruzara.

 _\- ¡Emma! ¿Por qué estas llena de barro? ¿No me digas que otra vez..?-_ era Roger, sub director del orfanato, y venía con Quill bajando de las escaleras.

 _-No no, me emp.. ¡Caí! Me caí. "Soy pez muerto."_

 _\- ¿Te empujaron Emma?-_ esto lo dijo Quill.

 _-Salí a buscar caracoles y Harry y sus amigos me rodearon y me dijeron rara, miedosa y patética, y antes de irse Alí me empujo al charco de agua._

 _\- ¡Los voy a castigar ya mismo!-_ dijo Roger saliendo hacia el patio.

Yo salí corriendo a mi habitacion dejando a Quill con las palabras en la boca. Cuando llegue al cuarto, Elle estaba leyendo en la cama, algo muy normal, en el momento en que me vio le cambio la cara, empezó a quedar colorado de aguantar la risa. Cuando le conté lo que paso, no aguanto y soltó las carcajadas, pero después se puso a pensar en que Harry y su banda nos iban a molestar mucho más, en especial si le dije a Roger y Quill.

No voy a contar todas las bromas que nos hicieron, todas de mal gusto, por ejemplo sapos en la cama, encerrarnos en armarios, poner pegamento en los zapatos y mucho más. Podría decirse que el hecho de que mi hermano estuviera un día entero con los championes y los calcetines pegados, y debiera estar una noche con los pies en agua caliente para despegarlos ayudo mucho a su odio a andar con los pies cubiertos. Si, es un poco obsesivo.


	5. Maquiavelo y Su Aspiradora

**.**

 **Maquiavelo y Su Aspiradora.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuestra madre, Helena, era hermosa, el pelo negro y lacio le llegaba a la cadera, y contrastaba con la piel blanca, mas contraste aun eran sus ojos azules... ¡Recuerdo que cuando se enojaba la mirada que ponía daba miedo! Con Elle tenemos su piel y pelo, pero nuestro físico es como papá, altos y delgados. El, Noah o papá, era lindo también, alto, rubio y de ojos negros, él nos ayudaba en nuestras locuras, nos daba ideas, nos defendía y evitaba que mamá nos rezongara, fue un excelente padre ahora que lo pienso... excelente padre y amigo también.

 _._

 _Julio, 1984._

 _._

 _\- ¡VAMOS! ¡CORRE JAJAJAJAAAAA! ¡LA ASPIRADORA MALEVOLA TE PERSIGUE EMMA LAWLIET! ¡AAAAAAAHH!-_ mi lindo hermano me corría por el segundo piso con la aspiradora, para hacer qué, no lo supe, por suerte.

 _\- ¡BASTAA! ¡DEJA DE PERSEGUIRME!-_ creo que me daba más miedo lo que pudiera llegar a hacer con la aspiradora, que el aparato en sí, tenia, y tiene, imaginación... maquiavélica, si maquiavélica suena bien, si se lo propone.

 _\- ¿Niños que hacen? ¡ELLE! ¡DEJA ESO AHORA MISMO!-_ mamá nos empezó a correr también, parecía un show de Benny Hill.

 _\- ¡TE VOY A ATRAPAR EMMA! ¡LA ASPIRADORA QUIERE DARTE UN BESOO! ¡IIIIAAAAA!_

 _\- ¡MAMAAA! ¡ELLE QUIERE PEGARMEEE!_

 _\- ¡QUE DEJES ESO ELLE LAWLIET!_

 _\- ¿¡Pero que...!? ¿¡No me puedo duchar en paz acaso!? ¿Qué ha ¡AAAAAAAHH_!- papá salió del baño justo cuando pasamos enfrente a la puerta, y se enganchó con el cable de la aspiradora, lamentablemente la escalera estaba frente a la puerta del baño, y bueno, ¡Fue inevitable lo que pasó!

 _\- ¡NOAH!_

 _\- ¿¡PAPÁ!?_

 _\- Estoy bien, estoy bien, ¿Qué demonios hacían?_

 _\- ¡SE VAN YA A SU CUARTO!_

 _\- Si mama._

 _\- Helena estoy bien, solo fue una rodada, no les grites así tampoco, ellos jugaban._

 _\- Sí, creo que me pase, pero me asuste de verte caer así. Voy a hablar con ellos. ¿Niños? Quiero decirles que me disculpen por gritar así, pero me asuste y bueno, la aspiradora no es un juguete._

 _\- Fue Elle el que la agarro mientras limpiábamos mama._

 _\- ¿Y si esta desenchufada?-_ pregunto Elle mirándome de reojo.

 _\- Tampoco, ni enchufada o desenchufada._

 _\- Fffffffffuuuu ¡Así no es divertido!_

 _\- Basta Elle. Bueno, hay helado, ¿Quieren?_

 _\- ¡Siiiiii!-_ en la cocina papá se ponía hielo en moretones varios.

.

Los días en el orfanato fueron siempre pocas cosas, salidas a pasear, algún cumpleaños o algo similar, y Elle siempre estaba encerrado leyendo, eso no variaba. Así llego el 30 de oct de 1986. Fue una fecha horrible, yo no pare de llorar y Elle estaba como una cascara vacía, hacia todo por inercia, podría haber comido tierra que no lo hubiera notado. Nos fuimos a dormir temprano esa noche, tampoco fuimos a estudiar, aunque a Quill no le gustó mucho dijo que había que intentar ser fuertes, y algo que hacer ayuda mucho.

Al otro día era nuestro primer cumpleaños sin nuestros padres, fue otro día horrible.

Quillish nos llamó a las 8:50 am, nos llamaba para el desayuno, aunque ya era la hora de las clases.

 _\- ¡Yo no quiero nada!- le dije restregándome los ojos._

 _\- Ni yo.- dijo mi hermano debajo de las sabanas._

 _\- No los voy a forzar a nada, pero saben lo que pienso al respecto niños, sus padres quisieran verlos felices aunque les cueste, intenten ser felices para honrar su recuerdo ¿Sí?_

 _\- ellos nos llevaban al parque de diversiones, ¿Nos llevas Quill?_

 _\- Claro Emma, ¿Tú vas Elle?_

 _\- Si._

 _\- Vístanse que a las 11:30 salimos._

 _._

 _Octubre, 1982._

 _._

 _\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-_ mamá y papá nos despertaron con ese grito.

 _\- ¿Mmm? Ah cumpleaños ¡Siii!-_ dijo Elle levantándose de un salto.

 _\- ¿Eh? ¡Cumpleaños! ¡Wiiiii!_

 _\- Ha ha ¡Feliz cumpleaños mis niños! Feliz cumpleaños Elle, feliz cumpleaños Emma-_ dijo mamá y nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

 _\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños clones! ¡Vengan a un súper abrazo!-_ nos dijo papá y corrimos a abrazarlo _\- ¿Saben que vamos a hacer hoy?- negamos con la cabeza._

 _\- ¡Iremos al parque de diversiones! ¡Y a comer helado! –_ anuncio mamá con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 _._

Eso nos encantó ¿A qué niño no le gustaría ir al parque de diversiones? A Elle le encantó la idea de comer helado, siempre fue un glotón, pero ahora lo disfraza con eso del rendimiento mental y no sé qué. Aunque con padres médicos no eran muchas las golosinas que comíamos. ¡Cada caramelo era un tesoro!

Al mediodía llegamos al parque, era un día lindo, no hacía mucho calor ni hacia mucho frio. Nos subimos a los autos chocadores, al carrusel de autos y aviones, al gusano loco y a los botes a pedal. En los botes comíamos helado, mientras perseguíamos a los patos, y Quillish nos perseguía a nosotros.

 _._

 _\- Emma tengo una idea._

 _\- ¿Si? ¿Cuál? Ay míralos ¿No son lindos? ¿Podremos acercarnos?_

 _\- ESA es la idea._

.

Por suerte no logramos alcanzar a ningún pato. Elle quería ver si podía pasar por el hueco del pedal y salir del otro lado del bote. ¿Quién se imagina al reconocido detective L queriendo molestar a un pobre pato? Nadie.

Cuando nos íbamos, Quill nos preguntó si queríamos algo más, y por supuesto que si queríamos mas cosas.

 _._

 _\- ¡Helado!_

 _\- No, comieron 2 cada uno, ¿No es mucho?_

 _\- Nop, queremos con fruta, chocolate y crema ¿Verdad Em?_

 _\- ¿¡Qué!?_

 _\- Claro Quill, pedimos la copa de tamaño grande y comemos los 3, ¿A qué si Elle?_

 _\- Por supuesto._

 _\- Ok, vamos.-_ pobre Quill, siempre le dábamos la vuelta a todo, y ser 2 contra 1 no le ayudaba.

.

Dicho esto nos fuimos a la heladería y pedimos la copa más grande. Tenía fruta al fondo, luego helado de 3 sabores, crema, baño de chocolate y una cereza arriba del todo, era un manjar. Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana y comimos nuestra copa, Quill incluso dijo que era muy sabrosa.

A las 5 de la tarde nos fuimos. Al orfanato llegamos media hora mas tarde, nos bañamos y nos acostamos.

A medianoche aproximadamente, me despertaron unos ruidos raros, prendí la lámpara y supe que era Elle el que producía esos ruidos. Respiraba agitado, se sacudía y transpiraba, también balbuceaba.

 _._

 _\- Elle ¡Elle despierta!-_ le acaricie la cabeza, como hacia Quill cuando teníamos pesadillas _\- Shhh solo fue una pesadilla.-_ se sentó de golpe, estaba pálido también- _¿Cuándo me vas a contar de tus sueños?_

 _\- Todavía no Em._

 _\- Ok ¿Dormimos o vamos a la cocina por un dulce?_

 _\- Cocina, tal vez chocolate._

Y fuimos a robar chocolate, como todas las noches que teníamos pesadillas.

.

\- Aaah eso fue gracioso ¿Se imaginan a un L pequeño corriendo y gritando "¡ASPIRADORA MALEVOLAA!"? hahaha sería algo muy divertido de ver.

\- Si hubieran sido personas normales, sería algo normal de ver. Pero siendo como eran, solo Emma lo haría, y si tú le volvieras a decir que su ojo te recuerda al de un gato, y Elle te daría una patada, no te correría, o te mandaría por un café, Matsuda.

\- Si Light, pero me hubiera gustado que fueran normales, y haber sido su amigo.

\- Con la inteligencia que tenían nunca hubieran sido personas normales Matsuda.

\- ¡MATSUDA QUIERO LEER ASI QUE POR FAVOR TE CALLAS! ¡DEJATE DE DELIRIOS DE NIÑA DE COLEGIO!

\- Sssssi A-a-aizawa.

.

Nuestra vida fue mejorando, con el paso del tiempo. Muchos se demoraron en el proceso amor/odio y a otros no les interesábamos. Las pesadillas se redujeron, Harry y sus amigos no nos molestaron más. Tal vez porque tenía el cinto verde en taekwondo, que como aprendía rápido y bien, subía rápido de nivel. Estaba aprendiendo aikido, gracias a eso se llevaron varios golpes. Recuerdo una vez que iba por el pasillo, hacia la biblioteca buscando a Elle, cuando vi que Harry y sus amigos lo encerraban en un armario. Todavía no se como hice, pero los esquive a todos, tire patadas altas, patadas bajas, piñas y saltos. Todos ellos quedaron en el piso con cara de póker. Nunca más nos molestaron, lo intentaron, pero les dolió mucho hacerlo.

Nuestros cumpleaños también se hicieron soportables, Quillish siempre nos llevó al parque de diversiones, hasta que dijimos basta, tres años después.

Un día que volvíamos del parque, se me ocurrió la idea de salir a pedir caramelos. No volvi a sugerir tal cosa nunca mas.

 _._

 _Octubre, 1987_

 _._

 _\- Quill ¿Podemos salir a pedir caramelos?_

 _\- Emma el sol habrá caído para cuando lleguemos a casa._

 _\- Por favor Quill._

 _\- Emma yo no pienso ponerme un disfraz y salir a caminar entre tanta gente y niños corriendo.-_ ¿No es lindo mi hermano?

 _\- Elle ¡Por favor! Nunca salimos, asi que no hables como si lo hubieras hecho, aparte ¿Ni siquiera por una bolsa llena de dulces?_

 _\- No lo creo._

 _\- Bien, luego cuando veas todos mis dulces, no pidas ni el más pequeño de los caramelos ¿Entendido?_

 _\- ¿No me convidarías?_

 _\- ¡No! Por antisocial e insoportable._

 _\- Mmmm ok. Saldremos entonces ¿Podemos Quill?_

 _\- Luego de ese chantaje no les diría que no. Pero volvemos temprano, vamos a la tienda de disfraces._

Yo salí de bruja, y Elle hizo agujeros en una sábana blanca, como un fantasma.

.

Mamá y papá no nos sacaban porque no querían que comiéramos tantos dulces, ya que arrasábamos con todo cada vez que podíamos. Por otro lado eran doctores, y los caramelos no son saludables para niños pequeños.

 _._

 _\- Solo un par de calles, asi volvemos temprano._

 _\- Yo solo quiero terminar rápido, quiero alejarme de esta masa de niños sobre-excitados._

 _\- ¿Acaso te crees que tienes 20 años? Te recuerdo que estamos cumpliendo 8 asi que actúa como tal ¡Aunque no hables como un niño normal!_

 _\- Eso me es irrelevante Em. No quiero demorarme afuera, solo eso._

 _\- ¡Bien! ¿Cómo carajos le haces para quitarme las ganas?_

 _\- ¡Emma! Habla bien por favor._

 _\- Lo siento Quill, es que mi estimado hermano, aquí presente, tiene la habilidad innata de lograr que mi buen humor, el cual es estable, e invariable a las situaciones adversas, se vaya demasiado rápido para mi gusto, AL BENDITO ¡!_

 _\- ¡EMMA BASTA POR FAVOR!_

 _\- ¿Seguirás con tu discurso o nos vamos ya Em?_

 _\- Si._

.

Volvimos con las canastas llenas de caramelos, paletas y chocolates, mi hermano estaba en el paraíso, a pesar de todo lo sufrido en el paseo.

 _._

 _\- valió la pena, sí que si._

 _\- Si lo valió, pero no pienso volver a hacerlo._

 _\- Neeh.. Asi está bien, quería saber que se siente._

 _\- ¿Em?_

 _\- ¿Si?_

 _\- ¿Armamos un puzle?_

 _\- Claro que si, pero el que arme uno más rápido recibe 20 caramelos._

 _\- Es justo._

 _\- ¡A jugar entonces!_

 _._

Elle odio salir ese día, no le gusto que le dijeran lindo fantasmita, ni que le pellizcaran los cachetes, ni que los niños lo empujaran cuando pasaban corriendo, pero lo vi feliz, como lo sería un niño de 8 años, como deberíamos haber sido, como hubieran sido todos nuestros cumpleaños si alguien ambicioso y sediento de poder como aquel pobre mafioso, y estúpido, no nos hubiera arruinado la infancia.

 _._

 _._


	6. De Conejillos, Da Vinci y Picasso

**.**

 **De Conejillos, Da Vinci y Picasso.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las clases de arte. De pintura, una maravilla, eran relajantes, inspiradoras y hermosas. Tenían algo digno de ver, a mi hermano en dichas clases. El se destaco en esto, pero por falta de sentimiento, según el, pintar era una pérdida de tiempo, no podía leer, era aburrido y no le gustaba. Cuando entrabamos al salón se sentaba en su taburete, ponía cara de enojo y se iba a su mundo mental.

Recuerdo que la profesora no creía que alguien tan inteligente no supiera mover un pincel. Esto hacia que Elle odiara mucho más las clases de pintura, ¡Y que yo me riera demasiado!

Me gustaban esas clases, dibujar y pintar a partir de la observación se me daba bien, si había que inventar algo ¡No cuenten conmigo!

.

 _10 Mayo 1989._

 _._

 _\- Hoy hay clase de pintura._

 _\- Emma no me arruines la mañana, por favor._

 _\- ¡Es la prueba sobre cubismo!_

 _\- Muchas gracias Em ¿No quieres tirar mi pastel al suelo y terminar de amargarme?_

 _\- Aah vamos ¡Si eres un Picasso!_

 _\- Vamos, ya es hora._

 _._

En la clase, obviamente que la cara de malhumor de Elle se acentuó

.

 _\- Bien chicos, quiero que pinten el escenario que arme aquí. En cubismo y con los colores neutros y primarios, claro que los pueden mezclar, la única condición es que los colores sean lo más fieles posible a los originales._

 _._

Era un frutero, un jarrón, telas y un ramo de flores, simple pero el detalle era que todo era redondo y había que dejarlo todo cuadrado, en fin, a MI me salió bien. En escala del 1 al 10, yo saque 10 y Elle 7.

.

 _19 Mayo 1989._

 _._

 _\- ¿¡Cómo que 9!? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿No hice un pétalo lo suficientemente cuadrado? ¿Qué está mal Em?_

 _\- Para empezar, ese verde no está bien, el de la tela, se lograba mezclando AMARILLO y AZUL, no al revés, tuviste que usar demasiado amarillo para llegar al tono y no quedo parecido. Para las sombras era agregar un poco de negro y listo, no hacer otro tono de verde más oscuro, que el tono no haya quedado igual hizo que quedara este desastre._

 _\- ¿Desastre? ¿Cómo tú en lógica?_

 _._

¡BOOM! ¡POOOOOW! ¡CRASHHH!

 _._

 _\- ¿Qué dijiste? Discúlpeme cerebro privilegiado que no puede crear un verde lima. Eeeeh ¡No quiero pelear! ¿Vamos por chocolate? ¿Eh?_

 _\- Vamos bipolar, vamos._

 _._

Estas clases sacaban al niño mal perdedor que Elle lleva dentro, si en tiempo presento lo digo, porque a pesar de tener 24 años sigue siendo un mal perdedor y nunca rechaza una apuesta.

Por ejemplo, la primera pelea con Light, en la cita con Misa, salió de una idea que tuve, y que mi buen hermano no pudo rechazar. Fue una noche que descansábamos de las tonterías de Misa y sus constantes chillidos por Light, de la energía de Touta y de ¿De qué? Ah sí, descansábamos del maldito y escurridizo Kira, si así como leen, estábamos únicamente haciendo la maravilla conocida como PEREZA.

.

 _Meses atrás..._

 _._

 _\- Ryuzaki, se me ocurrió una idea._

 _\- ¿Sobre kira?_

 _\- Aah see... si, podría decirse que si._

 _\- Te escucho._

 _\- ¿No te gustaría ver alguna reacción extraña en ese hermoso y perfecto rostro de Light?_

 _\- Si, es demasiado perfecto, no demuestra nada, todas sus expresiones son predecibles, pero desde que salió de la celda es mas espontaneo._

 _\- ¡Exacto! Lograr que se enoje es casi imposible, pero ¿No te parece que es muy motivado? ¿Siempre animando a investigar hasta los detalles más pequeños? ¿Y si eso fallara?_

 _\- La falta de motivación le molestaría. En especial si viene de ti o de mí, desestabilizaríamos su ambiente._

 _\- ¡Me lees la mente! Ante algo inesperado es difícil controlar las reacciones, podríamos ver un atisbo del verdadero Light. El que podría tener el complejo de dios que posee Kira, creando una situación imprevista._

 _\- Aunque este Light no es tan calculador como antes de estar en reclusión, podría dar resultado. Debemos dar un motivo que sea valido y que no levante sospechas._

 _\- Podríamos fingir estar desmotivados, a ver qué forma busca para darnos ánimos._

 _\- Entonces desde el momento en que lo veamos, y que este sea adecuado, fingimos depresión y analizamos su reacción._

 _\- ¿Tu? Con tu cara de póker es difícil saber tu estado de ánimo._

 _\- ... -_

 _\- Sí, sin ofender pero eres como la Mona Lisa._

 _\- Si Light pierde los estribos, lo hará conmigo, por varias razones: 1: Tu eres mujer, y el considera que tal trato no es correcto. 2: En caso de que se enoje contigo y quiera agredirte, sabe que lleva las de perder. 3: Si te agrediera, se las vería conmigo, con Watari y con el resto del equipo. Si, te tienen aprecio._

 _\- ¡Qué lindo que eres en modo Hermano Protector! pero sería divertido verte provocando a una persona, como alguien normal haría._

 _-Prepárate entonces, aunque no hay que descartar la posibilidad de que a mi podría darme algún golpe._

 _\- No, sabes defenderte, eso no me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que pierdas._

 _\- Veremos, Shumara._

 _._

Realmente me gano esa apuesta, el maldito le dijo a Misa que si quería podría ver a Light esa misma tarde, y Misa-Misaaaa acepto (nótese el tono de voz... no es mala la rubia, solo que tiene una obsesión comparable a la de un psicópata, hacia Light ¡Da miedo!) y ya recordaran lo que paso, las piñas y patadas y eso. Yo quede petrificada cuando Light le pego a Elle, pero mi hermano sabe pelear, y apuesto a que esas patadas dolieron más que las piñas ¿Te dolieron las patadas Light?

Caíste prefecto en nuestro plan, tienes lo necesario para ser un asesino tan bueno como kira. Eres inteligente, pasional con tus ideales, sabes actuar, sabes que decir a cada persona en cada situación para lograr que estén en la palma de tu mano. Un claro ejemplo de esto último se ve en el equipo, nadie ve tu perfección tan perfecta que resulta sospechosa, actúas tan bien el papel de niño bueno que logras que cuestionen a mi hermano, a L, el mejor detective del mundo, quien ya lleva resueltos 3750 casos, con 0% de error. Pero un mínimo detalle que se escape y pierdes los estribos, nuestro plan lo demostró. Una baja de ánimo en los jefes, algo que no esperarías nunca, y repartiste golpes. ¿Así motivas a alguien deprimido? Ayudas a un suicidio, hombre.

 **.**

 _ **\- ... -**_

 _ **\- Eeeeem Light, creo que te usaron como un conejillo de indias.**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo dice todas esas cosas de mi hijo? ¡Mi hijo no es así!**_

 _ **\- No jefe, eso está mal, tal vez el estrés del caso le hizo decir esas cosas, no haga caso.**_

 _ **\- Igual es gracioso saber que eso fue planeado jaja que par más loco esos dos. Los extraño.**_

 _ **\- Matsuda sigamos por favor, y no tengo personalidad de asesino, L me hizo enojar con esa supuesta depresión. Nos hizo ver un infierno a Misa y a mí durante la reclusión y se da el lujo de decir que está deprimido.**_

 _ **\- Emma también te hizo pasar mal.**_

 _ **\- Si, pero lo que dijo L es verdad, lo único que haría, y que hice, fue neutralizar sus ataques, si la hubiera agredido, me hubiera dolido bastante, más que las patadas de L.**_

 _ **\- Hijo, nunca levantes la mano a una mujer, la mayoría son más débiles.**_

 _ **\- ¿Consideras débil a Emma?**_

 _ **\- No, para nada, pero una mujer dolida o enojada, es muy impredecible, y más si es bipolar.**_

 _ **\- Si Light, Emma lloraría, y luego tiraría tu ropa a la basura, o la prendería fuego, o te daría una buena sesión de golpes, como aquella patada que hacía, que corría y en un salto giraba hasta quedar horizontal y daba así una patada, como un martillazo.**_

 _ **\- ¡Suficiente! Matsuda te callas, sigamos leyendo jefe, Light. Mogi no cambies de página por favor, no leímos eso todavía.**_

.

.


End file.
